


Chubby Obi-wan X Female Reader

by IsilwenShadewind



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Weight Gain, chubby Obi-wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilwenShadewind/pseuds/IsilwenShadewind
Summary: An AU where very early into his Jedi training Obi-wan is promised to a ruler's daughter for peace keeping reasons. In this AU this sort of thing happened without much of a problem, especially because it was for the greater good.So, Obi-wan is still Force sensitive but never got much training. None of this is touched on in the story but good to know for information's sake.





	Chubby Obi-wan X Female Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I co-wrote this with zimantha87 over on DeviantArt; half credit goes to her. If you liked this go check out her stuff she's got a lot of stories like this with different characters.
> 
> https://zimantha87.deviantart.com/

Today was the day that Obi-wan would be seeing that lovely woman again. He was very excited, but quite frankly a bit confused. He was a gentleman or tried to be, sure. But he was chubby, rather chubby actually.   
With most of that weight resting in his belly and chest.  
Women liked thin, muscled men, didn't they?  
He stroked his reddish beard thoughtfully while looked at himself in the full-length mirror trying to figure it out.  
He felt that his betrothed would find him repulsive. He was about eight years older than her and had gotten himself into this mess through an arranged marriage as an alliance. He hadn't seen her in probably seven years, but now, it was finally time to go through with the wedding. 

What would she think of him? The last time he saw her, he was a slim teenager. Now here he was, twenty-eight years old and a complete mess. 

 

(Name) was a Duchess and through some means or another her marriage today would ally her planet and another. As she dressed, she thought back to the day that she had met Obi-wan. He was a very handsome man, rather thin for her tastes, but he seemed the athletic type. Either way was fine with her, just so long as he was a kind, loving husband.

 

Obi-wan boarded his ship and stared out the window the entire flight. He worried, what she would think? Would she be delighted? Disgusted? Or rather some odd combo of both? 

 

Several hours later (name) was ready for their wedding. She was dressed in a traditional wedding gown of her people - a red and white dress with a long train and a golden headdress.  
She took a deep breath as she waited for things to start. She was very nervous. For the ceremony itself of course, but also to see Obi-wan again after all of this time. Would he recognize her?

He stood at the altar, waiting for his bride. His suit was snug but it would work for the few hours he had to wear it.

As (name) walked the aisle, she felt a light blush come to her cheeks. Her soon to be husband was much larger than he had been way back when they first had met. She was ecstatic.   
She looked him over as she neared.   
His cheeks were chubby and rosy under his beard.   
His suit did nothing to hide his big belly and soft chest. It was amazing!

Obi-wan was just as in awe of (name). When her father gave her to him, he kissed her hand gently and they began reciting their vows. 

 

Within a few moments, they were husband and wife. He pulled her into a light kiss and the crowd cheered.

Once all of the festivities were concluded, the pair retired to their quarters.  
As his bride changed her clothes, Obi-wan sat on the couch nervously. He had refused to remove even his suit jacket. He was still concerned about what she would think about his weight. With all of the goings on, they hadn't had a chance to really speak to each other beyond small talk.

"Obi-wan?", (Name) asked, coming out of the bedroom. "I think it's time for you to change." 

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I suppose you're correct."

He put his hands on his knees and slowly pushed himself into a standing position.

She couldn't wait to see what he looked like without those heavy clothes. She wanted to see him bare and in all his glory. He would be so amazingly handsome. 

He smiled at her before heading off to the bedroom.  
Once there he took the jacket off. Then after some hesitation everything else. Well, everything but his undershirt and boxers. He sighed. Well here went nothing.

Once he came out he smiled and stroked his beard nervously.

"Are you ready, my bride?", he asked, presenting his hand. 

He knew that this first sexual encounter would be awkward, but important. He would do his best to make her comfortable. 

"Of course, my dear.", she said taking his hand.  
She ran her other hand over his cheek.  
"You're just as handsome as I remember, Obi-wan.", she told him gently.

He smiled nervously. "I don't know about that one, (name), but I do know you're more beautiful than ever. You looked like a goddess in that gown." 

"Why thank you."   
(Name) hugged him.  
"Well, I guess you're right.", she told him with a cock of her head. "You're more handsome. You were soo skinny!"

He sighed, knowing this conversation would come. "Yes, it's unfortunate that I'm not as thin as I once was...." he began before his bride interrupted him.

"No, you don't understand. You are more handsome now that you're bigger.", she brushed her fingers through his reddish hair.  
"When I saw you up at the altar, I was so happy!"

"R-Really?", he stuttered out, completely amazed that she would even remotely find him attractive in his current state. 

"Yes!"  
She planted a kiss on his plump lips. 

He melted into the kiss, wrapping his thick arms around her. She rested her petite hands on his stomach and deepened the kiss. He could tell that she wasn't joking. He could sense that she was genuinely interested in him, regardless of his size. 

"You're so beautiful.", he said breaking the kiss. 

She had had people tell her this many times, but it was mostly from fawning lackeys. Or from men trying to get with her not realizing that she was already promised to another. Coming from him, it actually meant something. She blushed.  
She took his hand again and led him the rest of the way to the bedroom.  
When they were both in bed and Obi-wan was removing his undershirt and preparing to straddle (name), he looked a little concerned.  
"Let me know if I'm too heavy."

He honestly wasn't THAT big quite yet, but he seemed so worried about it that (name) nodded.  
"I'll let you know."

She removed her clothes and he did the same. They were both in awe of each other's nude forms. She was absolute perfection in his eyes. To (name), he was incredibly attractive. He was probably 250 pounds if she had to guess. 

Obi-wan took things slow, he didn't want to hurt (name). 

They consummated their marriage that night and it was one of the most pleasurable experiences of Obi-wan's life. 

 

A few months later saw the two much more comfortable with each other.

At the moment the two were going for a walk through the countryside of (name)'s planet.  
"This really is....a lovely place.", he told her a little breathlessly.

He had gained several more pounds since they were wed and it was beginning to slow him down. The heavier he became, the more difficult it was to keep up with his wife. 

She saw this and paused for him, admiring the flora around them. She saw how tight his robes were becoming and smiled a bit. 

 

He was more comfortable with his weight too, but she knew that he could still be sensitive about it when brought up in certain instances. Like now.

Once he caught up to her, she pointed out what she looking at - a patch of ornate purple blossoms.  
"These are said to bring good luck.", she told him with a smile.   
She rubbed his shoulder, with a questioning look in her eye. (Name) may not voice her concern, but she would still show it.   
He put a hand on top of hers to show his appreciation for her concern. 

"Well that's impossible because I received the best of luck when I was promised to you.", he said kissing her hand. 

"Mmm, I'll have to agree."  
She kissed his cheek and scratched his beard.  
"I've got a dinner planned for you this evening. It's to showcase our local foods. If you're interested."  
She grinned.

"When have you known me to turn down food?", he asked placing his hand on his gut. She noted how far it stuck out in front of him now.

"Almost never.", she said with a laugh. "Let's start to head back."

She took his hand and walked with him. Even his fingers were beginning to get chubby. By the time their first child was born, he would be absolutely huge.

By the time they got back to their quarters, Obi-wan was a sweating, panting mess.   
He was really getting fat, he thought as he dropped down onto a chair. He undid his belt and removed it and his outer tunic.  
He then looked up to see (name) watching him in concern.  
"I'm fine......I'm fine.", he told her offhandedly even if he was still a little out of breath.  
"It's just....a bit more.....of a challenge....lately."

He appreciated that she was a loving, nurturing woman. After he rested, she got him a change of clothes for the occasion.

"Here, sweetheart." 

What she brought was a nice outfit, not anything fancy, but a nicer version of his robes.

"It's going to be just us and some of my family. Nothing official."

He went and changed into the new outfit. This one actually fit him quite well. In fact, it was a bit slimming. (Name) wore a light pink dress and braided her hair. He thought she was stunning. 

She fixed a little bit of his hair that had fallen out of place and looked him over.

"Very nice. Very handsome. I will warn you, my mother will probably either accost you about grandchildren or try to all but force feed you.", (name) told him with a smile.

"That's alright, love," he said, kissing her sweetly. He was genuinely falling for her, and he knew she loved him back.

 

When they made it over to (name)'s parents', her mother rather than a droid or servant met them at the door.

"Hello! I'm so glad that you two decided to come over."  
She hugged them both in turn.  
"Oh my! You've gotten to be a big boy!", she told Obi-wan as she hugged him.

"Well, that would be your daughter's doing, madam.", he told her awkwardly.

"It figures," her mother said, approaching her very large husband. "Just take a look at her father."

Obi-wan's eyes widened a little. (Name)'s father was also bigger than what he was at the wedding. He made the younger man look small.  
(Name) rubbed his back.

"Mom quit scaring him," (name) said, showing Obi-wan to his seat. Soon the butlers began bringing tray after tray of food.

"Oh, it's fine, I assure you.", he soothed as he took his seat.  
"Now, uh, I'll have to go by your suggestions, (name). There are so many different, new things here."  
He really had no idea where to start. More of this stuff was completely new to him and he didn't want to risk offending his in-laws.  
He followed (name)'s lead and ate whatever she put in front of him. It ended up being six plates full of food and a whole tray of desserts. He had never felt so full in his life. 

 

(Name) gently rubbed Obi-wan's belly under the table. He'd done so well. She hadn't expected him to eat quite that much, but she was so happy that he did.  
When her parents started speaking to each other for a moment, she took her opportunity.  
She leaned over and, using a kiss to disguise her actions for his sake, undid his thick belt.  
"I hope that helps."

"Oh it does," he said with a gasp of relief. 

"Are you doing alright over there, dear?", (name)'s mother asked when she heard him gasp.

"Yes, just loosening up my pants is all.", he said with red cheeked embarrassment.

"No need to be embarrassed! That just means you're enjoying yourself.", she told him with a smile.  
"I'm pleased that my daughter is taking such good care of you."

 

After some after dinner drinks and chatting, (name) and her husband retired to their guest room. Obi-wan had to practically waddle there.  
(Name) led Obi-wan over to the bed and helped him to sit down propped up on some pillows so that he could be as comfortable as possible.

"You alright there, big fella?", she asked a little teasingly.

"I literally don't think I've ever been this full or felt this big in my entire life," he said, removing his clothes minus underwear. 

"Well, you did have a lot. Remember that other stuff that you had after dessert? Even mother was impressed."  
She crawled into bed next to him and gently rubbed his distended belly.

"Here, a large man like you is revered. That's why the king is huge. I want you to be just like that!" She said, grabbing a hold of his huge stomach. 

He jumped a little when her hands touched a particularly sensitive spot.  
"Be gentle. Please."  
He thought on that a moment.  
"That big? Me?"

"Well, as big as you'd let me get you," she said, squeezing his love handle. 

He hummed at that comment as he relaxed into her gentle touch.  
"We shall see."

 

 

Time Skip: A Few Years Later 

 

 

Obi-wan woke up early this morning to tend to his 4 month old daughter Chamilia. He hummed to her as he watched as the sun rise. She made happy sounds as she laid on her daddy's fat stomach. 

"You're such a beautiful little lady. Just like your mother.", he told her with a smile.

(Name) walked in to see the two of them.

"Well, you're up early, dear."

"Our little one decided that daddy needed to be awake," he said, playing with his daughter's soft hair that got its reddish color from him. 

"Oh, I see. Well she's a bit of a brat sometimes - Just like her daddy.", she teased.  
(Name) was correct at her thought years ago. Obi-wan had indeed gotten huge at the announcement of her pregnancy. Granted he was well on his way already, but with that factored in, he got there easily.   
He was big enough now that he walked with a pronounced waddle, and became winded very easily.   
He didn't mind though, he was finally at ease with his weight.  
He weighed approximately 460 pounds now and his wife loved every ounce of his huge frame. While walking and sex were a little challenging nowadays, that didn't mean that Obi-wan was a miserable man. On the contrary, he was the happiest he had ever been. 

"You should have woken me.", she told him as she smoothed his still sleep mussed hair.  
"I would hate it if something happened to you."

"(Name), I am older and fatter than you, but I am no less capable of taking care of our daughter," he said adjusting the little one on his stomach. 

"I know that, Obi. I just know that you have trouble some times. That's all.", she soothed.

"There is nothing I can't overcome for her," he said, planting a small kiss on the baby's head.   
She really was his pride and joy. That little girl had him wrapped around her finger and he couldn't care one bit. 

(Name) smiled proudly at him. He was right.   
"Sorry, you're just my baby too.", she apologized.  
She leaned down and kissed him.  
"And I have to make sure that both of my babies are taken care of."

She took their daughter from his arms and cradled her. She was a spitting image of her father.  
He made to get up.  
"Do you want me to make breakfast while you take care of her?", she asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That would be perfect, love.", he said reaching up to give his wife a kiss and take his daughter back. 

 

About an hour later, she had a feast of a breakfast made for him.  
"Food's ready dear!",she called from the dining area as she put the last of it out.  
Chamilia was placed in her high chair right next to her father's seat. She reached for him as soon as he sat down. 

"It's daddy's turn to eat, little one. I have to put you down for a bit.", he told her with a laugh.  
"She's just like you, (name). Always wanting my attention.", he grinned cheekily at his wife. 

"You're adorable.", she said as she watched him take a huge bite out of his waffle.

"I know. That's why you love me."  
He was feeling particularly playful today.

(Name) smiled at him, knowing that it was absolutely true. She never knew how lucky she was to have him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to chat with me over on Tumblr @isilwenshadewind


End file.
